marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alison Blaire (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Alison Blaire Nicknames: Ali, Dazz Aliases: The Disco Dazzler Status Occupation: Adventurer, singer, actress, dancer, former gladiator Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Public Marital Status: Married Affiliations: Excalibur, Formerly Gladiators, X-Men, Wildways Rebellion, Gladiators Base of Operations: formerly Mojoworld; Muir Island, Scotland Origin Alison is a mutant, born with her special abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Gardendale, Long Island, New York Known Relatives: Longshot (husband), Carter (father, deceased), Katherine (aka Barbara London, mother), Bella (paternal grandmother), Lois London (maternal half-sister), Nick Brown (step-father) First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #130 (1980) History Alison Blaire is a mutant whose superhuman powers first manifested themselves in her late adolescence. As an aspiring singer, Blaire was performing at a high school dance when her ability to transform sound into light first surfaced. Upon graduation she set out to make a name for herself in the entertainment world using her light powers to create spectacular effects as she sang. She used the stage name The Dazzler. Virtually no one knew that Blaire was a mutant; almost everyone in her audiences assumed that her lighting effects were created through technological means. Although Blaire had no intention of using her special powers to fight crime on a regular basis, time and again she found herself using them to thwart the criminal activities of gangsters and renegade superhumans. Eventually Blaire moved to the Los Angeles area from New York City, and formed a romantic and professional relationship with Hollywood celebrity Roman Nekoboh. Nekoboh produced a motion picture (which was never released) featuring Blaire, and persuaded her to reveal publicly that she was a superhumanly powerful mutant. The revelation backfired, stirring up renewed public hostility against mutants. Blaire was virtually blacklisted in the entertainment industry, and had to take primarily low-paying obscure jobs in order to continue her singing career. Blaire sought and received training in the use of her superhuman abilities from the mutant X-Men. As a result, she is now far more adept in the use of her powers than she was in the past. She was among the X-Men who, during the "Fall of the Mutants", sacrificed their lives to defeat the Adversary. Resurrected and sent to the Australian Outback with her teammates, Alison was curious and use her powers to illuminate and look into the Siege Perilous only to see alternate reality Alison Blaire's dying. Scared, she didn't confide in anyone. Before long, she was forced to blast both Rogue and a Nimrod/Mastermold into the jewel's gateway when the Sentinel attacked as there was no alternate way to defeat it. As the X-Men team dwindled down to only herself, Psylocke, Havok, and Colossus, an ambush by the Reavers forced Psylocke to telepathically persuade the foursome to use the Siege Perilous instead of face certain death as predicted by Psylocke's precognitive dream. When passing through the gateway the jewel emitted, each person was judged and sent back to Earth in a new life with no recollection of the past. Dazzler became a rock star and was found by Strong Guy. She eventually regained her memories, but left the X-Men. Dazzler spent a long time in the Mojoverse where she married Longshot. The two were placed as the rulers there and attempted to build their world into a much more fair and hospitable place. Dazzler also decided to take care of the X-Babies, miniature versions of the X-Men created by Mojo. Alison briefly rejoined the X-Men when Jean Grey was recruiting new mutants to fight against Magneto after he captured Professor X and was going to use his army of Genoshan Mutates to conquer the world. Dazzler showed up at the Xavier Institute asking for help against the wrath of Age of Apocalypse inspired X-Babies. Arriving on Genosha, Magneto reflects Dazzler's attack and seemingly incinerating her. It was actually all a diversion, Magneto's attack was aimed only at a hologram giving Wolverine enough time to impale the evil mutant. Alison left the team after Magneto's defeat. Recently, Alison has been seen performing again. After an attack, she has aligned herself with the reformed Excalibur. Characteristics Height: 5' 9" Weight: 115 lbs (52.2 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Dyed pink with blonde wig, formerly strawberry blonde. Alison has also dyed her hair black. Unusual Features: Allison has recently changed her hair. Powers Strength Level: The Dazzler possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Known Powers: Sound Conversion: ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach her body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. The Dazzler’s potential to convert sound to light is unlimited. She cannot use any sound produced by her own body unless it is amplified, such as singing into a microphone and absorbing the sound from speakers. *''Sound Release: ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. '''Photokinesis': Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. Left undirected, the Dazzler’s light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently the Dazzler must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave her body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from her at all times, even when she was asleep or unconscious. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can simply cause a bright glow all about her body. She can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. She has learned to manifest her light as: *''Lasers: By concentrating, the Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Laser Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. *Photon Blasts'' *''Illumination'' *''Blinding Strobes'' *''Dazzle: ability to generate light which can confuse, blind, calm or hypnotize her targets *Holograms: with effort, she can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *Hard Light Projections: ability to create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects, though she warps hard light around these creations making them tangible. *Rocket Flight: ability to fly in a straight line by directing her blasts beneath her *Protective Forcefield: ability to create a protective force field about herself with laser light that can deflect or vaporize oncoming projectiles. *Light Mist: A glowing or hazy almost foglike effect that obscures the surrounding area '''Light Immunity': her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general Sound Immunity: her ability to transduce sound also protects her from being deafened by loud noises. Known Abilities: The Dazzler is a highly skilled athlete, and has become a good hand-to-hand combatant thanks to her training with the X-Men; talented singer, actress, and dancer; highly accomplished roller skater. Miscellaneous Equipment: Originally Dazzler used to carry a customized radio cassette tape-player to provide her with continuous sound until she gained a special costume that stores sound. Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-Men, conceived the idea for the special costume that Dazzler used to wear in battle. Devices within the costume enabled the Dazzler to store sonic energy more efficiently and to gauge and focus the light she generates with greater skill. Later on she learned how to store the sound inside her own body and then selectively release portions as either sound or light. Her body is constantly absorbing and storing sound. Transportation: The Dazzler also occasionally wears a woman's size eight pair of roller skates which magnetically adhere to her boots. She is a highly accomplished roller skater, and can use the skates to move at high speed. When with the X-Men, Dazzler had access to the X-Men Blackbird. Weapons: None known. More recently, Dazzler had taken a special interest in two-wheeled, motorized vehicles. Notes * Trivia *Several recent Marvel Handbooks and on-line character biographies list Dazzler as having several nicknames and aliases. As Dazzler went into hiding several times between Dazzler #27 until joining the X-Men, she would occasionally drop a false name to an unsuspecting human to avoid detection. None of these aliases were permanent; in fact, Alison was almost exclusively referred to as "Dazzler," "Alison," "Ali," or "Dazz." Even "The Disco Dazzler," was only a name marketed by Marvel Comics and used once or twice in-text or for solicitation purposes. *More recent handbooks list the Dazzler as having only acquired a high school degree. In Dazzler #1, the character was shown as having completed an undergraduate degree, magna cum laude (with honors). This is central to the character's history, as her rejection of higher education put her at a personal crossroads, shown in several key stories. *Common misconceptions have resulted from the obfuscation of Dazzler's creation -- namely, several readers believe X-Men creative team Chris Claremont and John Byrne were the character's originators. Although they wrote and pencilled her first appearance, they had nothing to do with the character or series' creation. Those roles went largely to Tom DeFalco and John Romita, Jr. *Among Dazzler fans in comics are her current teammate Juggernaut (as stated in Uncanny X-Men #217), Molly Hayes from Runaways, and Kitty Pryde (early appearances). *Currently single, Dazzler once dated Angel (in her own series, before she joined the X-Men) and Longshot (when the X-Men were based in Australia). Other heroes who developed a crush on her were Human Torch, Beast, and Juggernaut. *For a while, the mercenary known as Deadpool was hired as her bodyguard (see Deadpool #67). In Other Media *Dazzler appeared in the Pryde of the X-Men animated pilot. Alexandra Stoddart provided Dazzler's voice. *She also guest-starred in the X-Men animated series: Dazzler appeared as a background character in "Mojovision," and was central to the plot of "Dark Phoenix Saga Part 1: Dazzled." *Dazzler was a playable character in the ''X-Men'' arcade game released by Konami in 1992. *Dazzler was also a playable in two early PC X-Men games by Paragon Software: X-Men: Madness in Murderworld and the later X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants. *More recently, Dazzler appears as a non-playable character (NPC) in the PC version of X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. Related Articles * Longshot * X-Men See Also * Character Gallery: Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links and References * "Dissecting the Dazzler", Interview with DeFalco, Simonsen, and Stern. * [http://www.chronology.net/default.pl/cited/wf_dazzler/1UncannyXmen.net Dazzler Series Synopsis, William George Ferguson.] * UncannyXmen.net Spotlight feature on Dazzler. * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:American Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Excalibur members Category:X-Men members Category:Modern Age Category:198 Characters